Georgia Borden
Georgia is one of the Alphas. She first appears in Fool Moon. Description She was the girlfriend, then the wife of William Borden."Something Borrowed" She is a friend to Harry Dresden. She is a psych major. In Turn Coat, she manages to balance college with the duties of the Alphas.Turn Coat, ch. 5 Georgia is a rail-thin girl a head taller than Billy, willowy and awkward. Her hair was a ragged mane about ther head and face.Fool Moon, ch. 5 She is lanky with dark-blonde hair.Fool Moon, ch. 25 Georgia's wolf form in the beginning is leggy, lengthy, pale brown. In Turn Coat, her wolf form is described as dusty-brown in color, taller and lither than Billy’s, and displaying deadly precision. Biography Georgia comes from a rich "old money" family. Her family owns a house in the Chicago Gold Coast, not far from John Marcone's home.Fool Moon, ch. 26 She has a stepmother, Eve McAlister. Dresden describes Georgia and Billy's relationship as "solid".Turn Coat, ch. 30 In Aftermath, Georgia was about eight months pregnant with her and Billy's first child.Aftermath In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Georgia and William Borden are arguing—Billy wanted to go out tear someone apart, Georgia says they should follow Tera's instructions and stay put. Tera returns and intercedes scents Dresden and gets them all out.Fool Moon, ch. 5 Georgia drives the van and had tended the wounded Alphas after the fight at the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 25-26 She takes them all to her parents place on the Gold Coast. There's a quiet almost romantic moment between her and Billy that Dresden sees and hastily leaves. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Georgia is the driver for the Alphas when they rescue Harry Dresden from Cowl and Kumori, driving everyone back to her parents' place. Once there, Georgia and Billy discusses how best they can help Dresden. After urging Billy to understand his limits and discussing with Harry, the Alphas recognize that there is little aid they can provide except for travel.Dead Beat, ch. 8 After taking Dresden back to the Blue Beetle and discovering it trashed, Georgia lends Dresden her car.Dead Beat, ch. 10 "Something Borrowed" In "Something Borrowed", Jenny Greenteeth puts her under a sleeping spell to prevent her to be married to Billy Borden. Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden manage to retrieve and awake her just in time for her and Billy to extract their revenge on the faerie."Something Borrowed" "Day Off" In "Day Off", along with her husband, Georgia hosts the Alphas's weekly role-playing game and approves of Harry Dresden's plan to spend the following day in a date with Anastasia Luccio."Day Off" ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Billy and Georgia take in Harry Dresden when he's in trouble. They double-team the Naagloshii when he attacked two of the Alphas. Later, Georgia sits vigil at the hospital taking turns with Billy in the room with Andi Macklin. Will makes sure she comfortable and warm before he talks to Dresden.Turn Coat, ch. 30 On Demonreach, Billy and Georgia double-team Madeline Raith, saving Dresden from having his life force sucked out of him. Unfortunately, both of them ended up succumbing to the toxins in Madeline's blood, and therefore they were taken out of the fight for the remainder of the battle on Demonreach. Dresden had a guard of Wee Folk from the Za-Lord's Guard stand watch of them. They were okay once it wore off.Turn Coat, ch. 43 At the end, Dresden brings Waldo Butters to play their role-playing games, filling in for Kirby who was killed by the Shagnasty, the Skinwalker. ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, the Fomor kidnap her to enthrall her into their service but are thwarted by William Borden and Karrin Murphy, signaling the start of the war for territory between the Fomor and Chicago's supernatural community.Aftermath References See also *Alphas *Werewolves *Lupine theriomorphs *Shapeshifting *Lycanthropes *Hexenwolf *Lincolnshire Marriot Resort Hotel External links *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - Chicago neighborhoods *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia Category:Fool Moon Category:Dead Beat Category:Something Borrowed Category:Day Off Category:Turn Coat Category:Aftermath